Phantoms
Phantoms are beasts that are attracted to authority users. In many cases, they swallow the authority users to steal authority. Appearance The can be generally shapeless and hide in the shadows. They can be black or transparent; how they work has yet to be fully discussed. However, they will not have mouths. They can be seen as similar to Hollows in the sense that what they are is too confusing to understand. Causes Generally, the cause of this is that authority users who die extremely violent deaths. Usually, excess authority is absorbed by nature. However, when it reaches a certain level, roughly equal to that of a quality 3 authority user releasing 100% of his/her authority, the authority, and along with it, parts of the user's personality and emotion will form the phantom, which is just an anomaly of nature. Now, because authority fights often end up mixing authority of all fighters, as long as the combined residual authority amounts to higher than the threshold amount, a phantom can be made. Notice how I said "a" phantom. If the collection of authority is all in the same vicinity, no matter how high, it will make a single phantom. This of course, usually happens rarely, if ever, and so the causes are roughly unknown. Note that, whenever a Divine kills someone, a phantom WILL be created, simply because the Divines power alone fighting even a normal person, will create a phantom. However, due to one of the traits of Divines, they need to go on a rampage every period of time to maintain sanity, so as of recent, these rampages have created a lot more phantoms. Features Similar to hollows, all of them have an insatiable desire for authority, and must eat constantly. They can, indeed, eat each other, which result in Type III phantoms. If they do not eat anything with authority, they will die. They have a few abilities: # They can use the authorities that formed them, but only at a limited extent (it increases their hunger) # They can use <0% authority. This means that they act as a catalyst for pre-existing authorities, and generate chaos. So if you try to attack them with your authority over, say, water, they can use this to cause your authority to weaken and the water to behave chaotically, and reacting violently. # They can merge with shadows for ease of movement. Type I Phantoms These are the basic phantoms that are generally formless, but can be destroyed quite easily. These are the most commonly seen ones, and the only ones believed to exist. They are unthinking and weak, like zombies. They tend to attack randomly and in groups. They generally cannot use any of the previously mentioned abilities. These are generally created through wars or weak battles, where the threshold is barely met. When Divines fight weaker people, these types are the ones commonly made. Type II Phantoms These are phantoms that have a form, similar to arrancar. These ones can use the abilities mentioned in the features. These are phantoms made when Insanes die, or when Divines fight slightly stronger people. They are more dangerous and can reason like humans, and can be seen as similar to wolves. However, these guys hunt alone. Type III Phantoms Generally, Phantoms can't eat phantoms. In fact, all it creates is more hunger. When two phantoms try to fuse, it usually speeds up their death. But on the off chance that the will that created the phantoms is strong enough to survive, there is something else that can happen: the stronger phantom takes charge and gains more hunger. The Shadow 5 These ones are the most powerful of Type II Phantoms, and a few will be Type III, but all of them will be remnants of Past Divines, most notably, Wanderer, Sariel and Memory.